


Fun Times

by MythicalCreature



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCreature/pseuds/MythicalCreature
Summary: Bear with me, I’m not good with summaries: basically it’s the gang but they’re kids! Just having some fun with each other!





	Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> I misread the anons ask... but I had already written this, no need to waste a perfectly good story! So here it is!
> 
> As a side note: the ~~~~ will be used as time skips for any future fic I write!

“Eventually I’m going to be taller than you 2, you’ll see!” 

Lewis struggled to get away from the 2 slightly taller children’s noogying. It would be bad enough with only one of them doing as such, but both doing it simultaneously just made it so much _worse_. Soon enough, Vivi and Arthur let up, and stepped away, giggling like maniacs.

Arthur, the tallest in the group for the time being, was the first of the 2 to quiet down.

“C-c’mon Lew! We’re just having a lil fun!”

“Awwww, is someone getting jealous ‘cause he’s the smallest of the group ~?” Vivi said teasingly, as she soon calmed down herself. 

“No!!!” 

Lewis huffed, crossing his arms in a pout as soon as he had fixed his hair to as much of his liking as he could get.

Vivi grinned, oh she had every intention of picking on him a little more, but Arthur put his hand on Vivi’s shoulder to stop her in her tracks.

“Why don’t we do something else?” 

“Yeah, why don’t we?” Lewis was quick to agree, dropping his arms to his side. 

Vivi placed her hands on her hips.

“Alrighty then, what do you 2 have in mind?”

Both Lewis and Arthur went silent.

“Uhhhhh…..” Arthur went on

“Don’t know…..”

Vivi and Arthur looked at Lewis for an answer, but he only shrugged in response. 

“Hm.”

Vivi stood there, trying to think of something fun they all could do, rocking back and forth on her feet.

It wasn’t long before…

“Gah!”

Arthur found himself trying to rub off the mud that had been thrown at his face. He glared over at Vivi, but his goofy smile gave away his attempt at looking angry with her. 

“Hey!”

Vivi clasped her hands behind her back and whistled, trying to play it innocent. Arthur only rolled his eyes at her attempt, grabbing some mud of his own, balling it up and launching his own attack back at her. Vivi tried to dodge, but was too slow and got hit. 

“Aw danget!”

Arthur laughed, but was soon shoved by Vivi, enough to knock him off balance but not enough to really hurt. 

“Aah!”

Before hitting the ground, Arthur grabbed onto Lewis in an attempt to keep from falling, but it backfired as it only brought the smaller boy to the ground with him. If it hadn’t rained recently, it wouldn’t of been that bad, but it had rained, and the second they hit the ground was the second that the mud from the huge puddle that was under them got all over them. The 2 sat there, neither knowing what to say or do until Vivi started laughing in triumph.

“Look at you 2, all covered in mud!” The blue girl giggled and snorted.

Arthur then spoke up.

“Oh? What is it that you are talking about, Vivi? You’re covered in mud t-t-too!”

“Huh?”

Arthur and Lewis took a second to look and devilishly grin at each other with the same idea in mind, but soon enough both shot up to grab Vivi’s arms and pulled her right down with them. 

“Oh no! My clothes! They’re aallll ruined!” Vivi yelled, sarcastically, with the biggest grin she could manage.

The trio burst out in a fit of laughter, as happy as could be, continuing their mud-war like there was no tomorrow.

~~~~~~

“Guh!” 

“LeeewwwLeeeewwww!! Stop it!”

Lewis had both Vivi and Arthur in headlocks, noogying both at the same time. 

“Who’s the tallest of the group now, huh!?”

Lewis laughed with the deep baritone of a voice he had now, Vivi’s, Arthur’s and his smiles bright.

The 2 now-smaller members of their newly formed paranormal investigation gang finally managed to get away from the one who has claimed the title as the tallest member of the group.

“Should’ve listened to me when ya had the chance ~” Lewis said in a sing-song tone to add on to his teasing.

Arthur gave a playful punch to his shoulder, snickering, as Vivi shook her head in amusement. Vivi then hopped in front of the 2 gleefully.

“Ok now, let’s stop chit-chatting and get on the road! A whole new world is out there, just waiting to be explored!”

Her enthusiasm was incredibly contagious; Lewis and Arthur couldn’t help but follow along. Vivi opened the van door and slid in, as Lewis got into the driver's seat, and Arthur took the spot next to Vivi. Vivi then turned her head and whistled.

“Mystery! Here boy!” She patted her lap to invite the dog to sit there. 

Mystery happily jumped in and clambered over Arthur, taking his rightful place on his owners lap, allowing her to wrap her arms around him.

“I oughta start letting Mystery get in before I do…” Arthur huffed.

Vivi only giggled in response, as Mystery’s ears only twitched as he looked at Arthur.

“Well what are we waiting for!? Let’s go!” 

Lewis turned the ignition with Vivi’s exclamation, and they were off, to find who knows what may be out there.


End file.
